


【米英】Midsummer Sonata

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bleeding, Forced Oral Sex, M/M, PWP, 逆rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 美国在独立战争胜利前被绑架，坐在眼前的是红衣的敌人
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	【米英】Midsummer Sonata

Midsummer Sonata，仲夏奏鸣曲

国设PWP

包含睡姦、暴力、逆rape、流血、强制fellatio等要素，很疯很暴力，请注意。

以下开始放飞

“醒了？”

美国睁开眼睛，那个人正坐在桌前。

这几年来，只在战场上见过的身影没有拿着步枪。

他的手里是一只玫瑰花样的白瓷茶杯，大拇指与食指环成一个小圆，捏在杯柄中间，中指在下面牢牢支撑。

白色的热气从杯中升起，与覆盖美国全身的冰水形成鲜明对比。

他喝了一口那里面的褐色液体，将茶杯轻放在托盘上。即使穿着战场上的服装，那故作姿态的动作也没有半点改变。

“放开我，你这个卑鄙的小人！”美国试图挣脱手腕和脚腕上的束缚，可那看似普通的绳索却越缠越紧，即使双手被反绑在身后，他也知道坚硬如铁的细绳已经割破了血管。

在外出巡逻的路途中，美国遇到了偷袭，连来人的脸都没有看清，一记重击就拍去了他的意识。

此刻，另一人的存在就是毫不掩饰的自首声明。

他站起身，黑得发亮的军靴没有一个泥点，胸前的扣子金光闪闪，简直就是一套崭新的衣服。

他走到躺在地上的美国面前，不快不慢的话里全是厌恶和鄙夷，“背叛者没有资格将别人评价为卑鄙，从前教你的都忘了吗？我可爱的美利坚。”

“你想要干什么？就算抓住我也不可能改变战局，你们已经输定了。”

“真是自信啊，你真的以为我是被你们这些拿步枪当玩具的乡巴佬打败的吗？”一声轻笑在破旧的粮仓里响起，冰凉的鞋尖强行将美国的下巴抬起，迫使他抬头看向自己，“如果不是法国和西班牙和俄罗斯和其他那些该死的欧洲人，你以为自己现在应该在做什么？”

比冰水还要冷的鞋尖抵在美国的喉咙，他喘不过气，无法回话。

“你现在应该趴在地上亲吻我的脚尖，哭着祈求我的原谅，祈求你的主人原谅这愚蠢无知的背叛！”

胸口被狠狠踹了一脚，美国的背部砸在墙上，连连咳嗽。

“区区下等殖民地，竟然想要反抗，到底是谁给了你这种狂妄的念头？你这头不知餍足的怪物，我给予你文明、给予你历史、给予你大英帝国无上的荣光，”漆黑的靴子踩在美国还在闷痛的胸口，绿色的双眼里全是疯狂的光，“我给了你一切，你却还不知足，竟然拿起枪来反抗？”

“你再怎么幻想也改变不了事实，你输了，我赢了，我会成为独立的国家，我……”

“给我闭嘴！闭嘴！”他发疯一样地掐住美国的脖子，拼尽全力大喊，“不知羞耻的叛徒，竟然想就这样逃走，在拿走一切之后！你竟然敢！你怎么可以！”

空气逐渐稀薄，美国下意识地反抗着喉咙上的钳制，可四肢被紧紧束缚，他只能在原地发抖。好在，那双手总算是在最终关头放开了他。

失控的疯子在一瞬间又变回了矫揉造作的绅士，扑克一样的脸上没有任何表情。他站起身，走到桌前坐下，拿起茶壶又倒了一杯。

“抓走你确实对战局毫无影响，”他喝了一口茶，将一只腿搭在另一只上面，脚尖轻轻晃动，“我只是还有最后一件事情需要教给你，一件你似乎忘记的事。”

美国还在咳嗽。

“不过在那之前，先回答我的问题。”他放下茶杯，再次走到美国身边，将他扶起靠在墙上，“我什么时候变成‘你’了，美利坚？”

他的脸上满是微笑，可那笑容却比冬季的大西洋还要寒冷刺骨。

“和别人说话时要礼貌地称呼对方的名字，美利坚。为什么不叫我英格兰，就像从前那样？”

嘴角的血迹被温柔的手指抚去，碧绿的眼睛就在眼前，里面似乎藏着春日的原野、夏夜的草莽。

脑海里闪过一瞬群虫的鸣叫，美国逃一样地别过了目光。

“不想回答？还是不敢回答？”

“你到底想要干什么。”

似乎是被美国逃离的眼神再次激怒，英国的手指用力地捏住了他的下巴，将他想要转向一边的脸再次掰正。

然而，预想之中的暴力并没有再次袭来，取而代之的，是粗暴翘开牙关的舌头。

“？！”

嘴唇上和口腔里的触感让美国的瞳孔瞬间放大，狭小窗户里漏进的微弱阳光变得异常刺眼。

他想要躲开，可是强制与他交缠的舌尖夺走了他的力气，明明是强硬的侵略，却让美国只能大张着嘴毫无抵抗地接受。

红茶的香味充满身体，美国在刺眼的白光里看见了从前向自己伸出手的英格兰。

就在那一瞬间，他回过神来，狠狠咬了那个肆意侵占的舌头，被遗忘的呼吸得以继续，氧气进入身体，“你疯了！”

英国的嘴唇上沾了血，他伸出正在流血的源头，将它们舔进了嘴里，“怎么，这难道不是你一直想要的吗，美利坚。”

他再次低下头，满是血滴的舌头舔过美国的嘴唇，在那里留下了一道红痕，“你以为我不知道？”

“从来都没有！我怎么可能对你…”

“告诉我，我是谁？说出我的名字再继续否认你那些以下犯上的龌龊想法。”

红色的痕迹从唇峰到嘴角，划过侧脸，终临耳后。

“你以为，把现在的我和你脑子里那个人分成两半，就可以心安理得地对我举起枪，就可以毫无顾忌地反抗我、打败我？”

英国的手指在上下滚动的喉结上来回抚摸，就像是安慰着受惊的小猫。

“不可能，我怎么可能让你就这么轻松地逃走，亲爱的美利坚，”与从前一样的声音叫着他的名字，冰水覆盖的身体突然感受到了闷热，而英国再一次亲吻了他的唇角，在那里呢喃，“告诉我，我叫什么？现在这个穿着皇家军服的人是谁？这个和你在战场上拔枪相对的人是谁？”

浅尝辄止的亲吻离开了唇瓣，分离的皮肤是那么依依不舍，美国下意识地想要追上去，却在一声轻笑里再次沉默地别过了脸。

是，早在战争开始的那一天，他就将从前的那个英格兰永远地锁在了柜子的最深处。他无法背叛他，无法向英格兰举枪，他怎么可能做到。

可是他必须战斗，必须反抗。

于是，他将他撕裂了。

温柔微笑的兄长永远留在了翠绿的原野，而泥泞血腥的战场上只有必须击败的敌人。

“你是我的敌人，”美国闭上了眼睛，尽力不去回忆那些高过孩子的草，“对待敌人不需要称呼姓名。”

“除了敌人呢？我还是什么？”

美国不再答话。

有些冰凉的手指顺着脖颈一点一点下滑，抚过前襟上的一颗颗纽扣，最后，停在了已经开始变热的下身。

指尖的触碰变成了掌心的包裹和抚摸，本就已经点起火星的地方瞬间开始燃烧。

“你？！放手……”

带着喘息的命令听起来毫无震慑，英国用另一只手扳过他的脸，像是在品尝甜点一样，吸吮着他还留着血迹的嘴唇。

每一次的动作都是投进火堆的干草，大火越烧越旺，一点点侵蚀大脑。只停留在唇上的吻让美国口干舌燥，他想要张开嘴，他想要喝到足以润湿喉咙的一切。

“那些夜晚，你躺在我身边的那些夜晚，你做了什么？”然而唇瓣离去，潮热的舌尖舔上还沾着污迹的侧颈，将耳垂含进口中，“你对英格兰做了什么？”

美国睁大了眼睛。

那些隐秘夜晚的回忆冲破门扉。

英格兰，我的兄长，我对他……

夏夜的昆虫在植物中求偶鸣叫，室内闷热潮湿，几滴汗珠挂在沉睡的英格兰额上。月光下，它们是银白的珍珠，而珍珠应该在柔软的蚌肉之中。

蚌肉，柔软、黏滑，蠕动着，黏膜一样。

于是美国将它们吸进嘴里，珍珠融化在齿间、在舌根、在硬得发疼的下身。

屋子里很热，太热了，只有英格兰的皮肤是冰凉的，只有他。他将那些苍白的指尖含进火炉一样的口腔，将爆发在手中的白色熔岩抹在安静沉睡的脸庞。

那一年的仲夏，每一晚，每一夜。

“你用什么来装饰英格兰的脸、他的肩膀，还有这只手、这张嘴？”耳道被侵袭，染上热度的手滑进粗糙的布料。

放开我，你这个恶魔。美国想要这么喊，可他只发出了粗重的喘息。

红衣的恶魔有着和英格兰一样的脸，一样的声音，可他不是，他不能是！

“看着我的脸！”他再次被迫抬起头，“你要打败的人就是英格兰，我就是英格兰！”

红茶的味道席卷口腔，它野蛮、强暴、不肯放过每一个角落。

“被侵占的感觉怎么样？”手指捏住下颚，美国被迫张开嘴，牙根被仔细舔过，发酸发痒，“被舔舐每一颗牙齿、每一寸皮肤。”

舌尖想要逃离，却被扯出、被吸吮，像是饿到极限的野狼尝到了新鲜的血肉。

“又麻又痛，好像下一秒就要被咬断，被吞食入腹。”

他一字一句地描述着美国现在的感受，就像是自己曾经亲身经历过，就像是他也曾被谁这样对待过，在夏虫鸣叫的夜晚、在潮湿燥热的床铺。

就像是他曾在睡梦中苦苦煎熬，咽下喉间即将溢出的闷响、吞下嘴里被喂进的腥热岩浆。

“你对我做了什么，你让我尝了什么？”

美国害怕那些仲夏之夜的昆虫，因为它们知晓一切，它们目击了不会被原谅的所有。

他在黑幕下品尝他的唇舌，又喂给他忤逆的污浊，然后在明亮的白昼，依旧对他露出无知的笑容。

嘴唇开始发麻，眼前因为缺氧而星光闪耀。

“你不承认我是谁，你不肯承认你背叛了我，背叛了英格兰！你杀死我却不敢承认！懦夫！没种的混蛋！”

前一秒还在下身温柔点火的手突然紧紧握住脆弱敏感的地方，剧烈的疼痛窜流全身，泪水流出眼角，痛苦的叫喊挤满了狭小的谷仓。

英国像是非常满意这样的回应，喉中的轻笑变成了与叫喊相应和的大笑。他放开手，站起身，金黄的纽扣一颗颗解开，鲜红的外套、洁白的裤装，它们落在地上，被踢去墙角。

“这里，还有这里，”他指着身上褐色的枪伤，一个在侧腹，一个在胸膛，“这些都是你给我的，你和你的步枪，记得吗？”

美国当然记得，他记得他总能在战场上找到那个并不显眼的人，他记得向他举起枪，他记得火药的味道，记得他倒在地上。

英国又拿起了那个精致的茶杯，他将它举过头顶，送开手，瓷片在地上炸裂，玫瑰碎裂成片。

“1776年的圣诞夜，特伦顿。”

他捡起碎片，锋利的尖头深深刺入胸前的伤疤，可英国却依旧在笑。皮肤被划开，赤红的血滑下胸膛，在肚脐的凹陷处汇聚，又滴落在金色的毛发里，流向垂坠的器官，最后，在地面上绽开。

他像是不知道疼痛，可那瓷片却捣烂了美国的心脏，它颤抖着、抽搐着，似乎下一秒就会停止跳动。

“1881年的春天，吉尔福德。”

侧腹的伤痕也被鲜血淹没，它们在腰侧被分流成为三束，流过过于明显的胯骨，在大腿上画下笔直的线条，在脚边汇聚成为红色的水洼，又被踩在脚底。

心脏被撕扯，双肺被堵塞，肝脏被一次次地捅破。美国的全身都被千刀万剐着，他拼尽全力扑上去，想要阻止英国的疯狂。可他被躲开了，白色的瓷片还插在小腹的伤口上。

“不要这么做，你不能这么做……”

不能，为什么。

那明明是美国亲手给予的伤疤，子弹进入皮肉，穿透脏器，留下足以杀死人类的伤口。

可他们不是人类，他们不会死。但那并不代表他们不会疼。

就像此刻钻心的疼痛，没有伤口，却让他痛不欲生。

“不要这样，”美国趴在地上，嘴边就是那一滩新鲜的血迹，它们随着颤抖的呼吸进入口腔，腥味直冲大脑，话语因为哽咽而破碎，“不要，不要再…”

他听见瓷片掉落地面，然后再次被扶起，靠在墙上。

“你也会为了我而哭泣吗？我亲爱的孩子，我可爱的美利坚，我胆小的背叛者？”英国爱怜地亲吻着他的眼角，吸吮那些带着海水味道的露珠，“你在为了谁而流泪？”

可还不等美国回答，人体的重量就压向了他的身体。

英国张开双腿，坐上他的小腹。他的手向后伸去，轻柔又挑逗地抚摸着美国那根已经软下的器官，直到它违背主人的意愿，再次高高立起。

“你要做什么？”美国张大了眼睛，难以置信地盯向稍微站起身体的英国，“住手，快停下！”

英国的表情因为痛苦而极度扭曲，汗水挂上额头，可它们不是珍珠，它们是血滴。

“停下，不要再继续了，你停下啊！”

美国能够清晰地感受到这一切，他正化身为利刃，撕裂紧绷的身体，撑开狭窄的肠道，让英国痛苦、让英国流血、让英国的每一次呼吸都比死亡还要煎熬。

“快住手…为什么，你为什么要这么做…”

“停下！英格兰，英格兰！”

英格兰，你只需要永远停留在无边的草原，你只需要永远沉睡在悠长的夏夜。

英格兰，请不要拿起冰冷的步枪，不要穿上鲜红的服装，不要知晓我的反叛。不要仇恨我，也不要让我憎恶你。

你明明只需要让我隐秘地、让我嫌恶自己地、让我充满罪恶地…。

“为什么，到底为什么要这么做！”两具身体完全相贴，坐在大腿上的臀尖在剧痛里颤抖，温热的血液不停流出。美国看着那双泛起猩红的眼睛绝望地大声叫喊，“你明明只需要让我那样爱着你！”

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！”英国的全身都在疼痛里痉挛着，他伸出双手，像是捧着珍宝一样捧起美国的脸颊，他在痛苦里扭曲着大笑，泪水溢出眼眶，“你背叛我，你仇恨我，你一次次向我开枪，让子弹穿过我的胸膛。然后呢，你就想要这样逃脱一切痛苦，像个懦夫一样欺骗自己！”

“住口！你疯了！你疯了！”

“我疯了，我早就已经疯了，在你用枪口对准我的时候！在你一次又一次亲吻我的时候！”英国伸出手，死死掐住了他的肩膀，咬着牙根开始上下动作，“你把一切都锁进回忆，你把我当成陌生人当作仇敌，你杀了我，两次！你把我留在痛苦里，自己却轻松地离开了，你…你怎么可以……”

英国的话语在喘息里中断，他发疯一样地让美国不停进出自己的身体，他哭泣着，大笑着，泪水与血液混在一起。

美国想要停下这场荒谬的戏剧，可是温暖的身体一次次将他吞进、包裹，痛苦痉挛的肠壁强行塞给他快要升天的快感。

“哈…英格兰……英格兰，”恍惚的意识中虫鸣响起，冰水浇透的身体被烈火点燃，“我是那么爱你，你明明知道我是那么爱你…”

“你爱我，你说你爱我，哈哈哈！你亲吻我抚摸我，然后杀死我折磨我，让我生不如死！”英国突然咬上他的嘴唇，舌头紧密相缠，血腥味充斥口腔，似乎要就此融为一体，“这就是你对我所做的一切，美利坚。”

动作越来越快，英国已经无法再继续说话，痛苦与快乐的呻吟接连不停，一直瘫软的下身逐渐扬起，透明的液体从粉色的顶端溢出，滴落在美国的小腹。

“为什么，要让他成为你，为什么要让我恨你，英格兰，我爱你，我只是想爱着你！”情热和快感却催生了无望的泪水，美国看着那个伤痕累累、鲜血淋漓的身体，看着那个被快乐与仇恨扭曲的表情，在哭泣里喊着秘密夜晚中呢喃过无数次的爱情。

夜色中，月亮拖拽着海浪拍打沙岸，温柔、平缓，它摇晃幼童的摇篮，唱响母亲的歌曲；可在那大海的中央，夜风鼓起黑色的水墙，重重拍下，吞没孤独的渔船，卷走无助的生命。

它们是同一片大海，没有分割的界线。

枪声响起在夏虫的奏鸣曲，血腥和精液的味道如此相似。

两股感情互相撕扯却无法分出胜负，它们在争斗之中合二为一。

红衣的敌人，与安睡的爱人。

他背叛的不只是敌人，他杀死了自己的爱人。

美国探出上身，咬上了英国的侧颈。

在那一瞬间，肠壁剧烈缩紧，精液溅落在美国的身体，英国紧紧抱住了他，不停啜泣。而美国也像从前的每一个梦境一样，灌满了英国的身体，从里到外，全是他的痕迹。

令人晕眩的感觉随着英国站起身而慢慢消失。美国依旧被绑着手脚，他再也碰不到那具身体。

白色岩浆混着红色血液从英国的体内溢出，他站在美国面前，双腿发抖，似乎光是站立就已经疼痛难忍，胸口和小腹的伤口依旧没有停止渗血。

他将混合的液体接在掌心，抹上美国的脖颈，“看清楚了吗？你对我做的一切。”

他的脸上还在流泪，他的嗓音沙哑不堪，像是坏掉的鼓风机在不停风鸣，“所以继续爱我吧，我亲爱的孩子，爱着我，然后继续伤害我。”

“上帝不会允许你忘了我。”

美国在凡尔赛宫再次见到了英国。

英国沉默着，站在代表的身后，看着他在《巴黎和约》上签下名字。

他没有穿着军装，他穿着和从前一样的贵族服装，可他站得那样笔直，就像战争从未停止。

这是当然的，他既是温柔的兄长，又是凶狠的敌人。

这就是英国最后教给美国的东西。

在美国即将成功逃避一切的时候，他用他的身体他的血肉，教给了他这个事实。

英国没有看向他，好像那里只是透明的空气。

合约的纸张边缘滑破了英国的手指，象征着自由的签名上红花点缀。

从此，鲜血与暴力寄生于温柔的爱情。

那之后，他再也没有见过英国。

美国将自己关在了这片大陆，他旁观海对面不曾停歇的闹剧，他从别人的口中得知英国的消息，好的、坏的。

他没有见过英国，可他也见过英国。

没有尽头的时间里，总会出现一两个与他长相相同的人类，闪耀的金发在原野里，在阳光下，吸引着美国全部的注意。

他再也不曾将感情掩藏在黑夜，他热情大胆地追求，献上鲜活的玫瑰、低语动人的情话，从清晨直至傍晚。

可他们又不是英国。

他们只会温柔地笑，像从前的英格兰一样，不会露出疯狂的目光，不会仇恨地啃咬美国的嘴唇与皮肤；他们的身上或是光洁白皙，或是伤痕遍布，可唯独没有那两个象征杀戮与死亡的枪口，那个被划破、皮肉翻开、鲜血淋漓的伤口。

于是在热情的夜色里，美国拿起尖锐的匕首，想要为他们刻下象征爱情的痕迹，想要为他们打造最美的身体。可是无论刻在胸膛还是侧腹，他们都不会在痉挛里大笑，不会在疼痛里拥抱，而是大叫着想要逃离，身体在恐惧中逐渐冰冷。

一次、两次、三次，美国杀死着一个个爱人，碧绿的眼睛不再清澈透明，它们没有弥漫猩红，只是被灰霾吞没。

他将他们埋在后院的花圃下，玫瑰在他们的身体上开出最红的花瓣，像是火一样，像是血一样。

美国时常会看着那些花朵，他在想，你现在又在因为谁而受伤，又会在谁的面前割开陈旧的疤痕，因为谁而双腿发抖，是谁在爱着你又杀死你。

他撕扯还未开启的一片片花瓣，外表是猩红，内里是粉白。

和你正好相反，他说。将花瓣放入口中，清甜与草腥。

一百多年，这里埋葬了多少爱人，又养育了多少花朵？

爱情，不再是夏夜的虫鸣，不再是隐忍的喘息，它是枪响，是死亡，是恐惧，是疯狂。

玫瑰为何艳红，因为它们破土于鲜血之中，植根于骨肉之上。

在第一次世界大战的尾声，他听从命令去向大洋对面的战场。新型的武器让杀戮变得更加轻松，无数士兵战死在泥泞的土地上，身体被炸断四散，血肉迸溅在美国的嘴边。

英国就在他的身旁，却从不将视线落在他的身上。

“你不是让我爱你吗？”他对着他的背影小声说着，不知道那个人是否听到，“你不是让我伤害你吗，可为什么又不敢看着我？当初是你扳过我的脸，让我看着你让我一直爱着你，可现在你又为什么不看向我？”

可自始至终，英国不曾回答，不曾说话，也不曾看向他。

几万美国年轻人葬身欧洲战场，而美国本人，也在一场仓库爆炸中倒在地上。

视线被白烟笼罩，他被拖拽着，离开火舌飞舞的火场。

他被放在焦黑的土地之上，黑色的军靴满是污点，它没有再踹向胸口，也没有抵住咽喉，它只是转身就要走。

美国尽全力握住了那个脚腕，嗓子被烟熏得烧灼疼痛，可他还是在刀割的折磨里叫着那个人。

英国，英国，英国。

可那双靴子只是转身离开了，不发一言。

心脏再次被撕碎，无数重锤落在胸腹，美国在剧烈的咳嗽里呕出大滩的鲜血。

他想起了那个安静的后花园。

血肉浇灌的玫瑰比全世界的花朵都要鲜红，它们只为你一人盛放，所以你怎么可以移开目光，你怎么可以离开，怎么可以在索取一切之后轻松地逃离我身边！

“上帝不会允许你忘记我，不会允许你逃离我！”

黑烟笼罩战场，美国被焦土掩埋，他望向黄昏时分猩红的天空，用尽全身的力量大声喊叫。

再一次见到英国的时候，他正坐在窗边的轮椅上。

曾经到访过的伦敦变了另一个模样，昔日的帝国首都，现在只是一片废墟。

英国的右手打着石膏，吊在胸前，左手也缠着绷带，粉色透出层层包裹。

冷漠的双眼只有一只看向室内的虚空，另一只则被掩盖在黑色的眼罩之下。

“英国，”美国关上了身后的房门，他走近那个光线充足的窗口，“看着我。”

那个人依旧一动不动，胸膛微弱地起伏， 似乎大一些的呼吸就会要了他的命，即使那并不会，什么都不会让他死亡。

“你疼吗，英国？”他蹲下身，将手搭上那个坚硬的石膏，尽管那并不是英国的身体，他也依旧在那些无机物上来回抚摸。

出乎意料地，断肢的主人回答了他，用两次摇头。

手掌游离到左手，按压在绷带上透出粉色的伤口，“你疼吗，英国？”

他听见了一声抽气，可英国还是摇了头。

木板固定的左腿被抬起，红肿的脚腕被用力捏住，留下指印，“疼吗，你疼吗？”

仅剩一只的眼睛紧紧闭起，英国的全身都在颤抖，失去血色的下唇被咬得重染红晕。

“你疼吗，英国，告诉我。”

他伸手将那只嘴打开，手指伸进口腔，拽住想要躲开的舌头，一番游戏之后，探向更深的地方。喉咙一阵痉挛，英国开始剧烈干呕，可他什么也没有吐出，因为那个胃里已经没有东西了。

消化系统的反应拉扯了其他受伤的脏器，在干呕过后，英国的脸因为疼痛而更加苍白，他甚至发出了两声没有抑制住的呜咽。

美国看着这样濒死挣扎的英国，像个温柔的情人一样亲吻了他的嘴角。

像那些夜晚一样，英国没有任何回应，也没有任何阻挠，他默许着被侵入口腔，被吸吮舌尖。

默许那个人抚摸疮痍遍布的身体，默许他亲吻脚尖，默许他在颈侧留下咬痕。

“为什么他让你变成了这副模样？”美国吻着颤抖的眼角，接取一颗颗溢出的泪滴，“难道他也爱你吗，就像我爱你一样？”

他捧起英国的脸，总算在那只愿意看向自己的眼中看到了色彩。

它震惊、动摇、不可置信。

啊，多么熟悉的感情，我也曾经这样不是吗？

“你在，说些什么……”

“他让你流血，让你受伤，让你痛苦让你颤抖！”美国突然站起身，抬起他的下巴大声喊着，“你说过，你说这些都是因为爱你！是你教给我的，英国，你想忘了吗！”

他从外套里摸出了一个古旧的匕首，塞进英国的手里，将刀尖抵在自己的左手掌心，“英国，我可以救你，这个世界上只有我可以救你了。”

尖锐的边缘划破皮肤，细小的血珠渗出，英国握着匕首躲开了那只手。

“我不再需要你再用金钱来购买廉价的物资，我什么都可以不要，”美国死死握着英国的手，将刀尖重新抵在手掌，“只要你向我证明你爱我。”

掌心被刺破，锋利的刀刃在柔软的画纸上写下笔迹颤抖的字母。

A

“放手，放手！”英国虚弱的声音里全是喘息，像是两片肺叶只剩下一小部分在正常工作，“你怎么可以让我对你这么做，你明知道我…魔鬼，你这个魔鬼！”

最后一笔完成，美国放开了英国的手，匕首掉落在地毯上，没有发出声响。“我怎么可以？我为什么不可以，英国。你从前让我对你做了什么，你都忘了吗！”

英国的胸口大幅起伏，被牵拉的伤口让他不时发出吃痛的声音。

美国强行抱起轮椅里的人，不顾痛苦的惊呼，将他压在一旁的床上亲吻啃咬。

石膏硌在胸膛之间，美国急切地解开病人身上的衣装，手掌从心口滑向下身，握住半勃起的地方上下套弄，在它变得坚硬无比之后继续移动，直到身后那个依旧僵硬的穴口。

两根手指毫无预警地直接侵入，英国在窒息的吻里喘着气向他恳求，“不行，我会死，我会死的，美国……”

你怎么会死，明明被子弹打穿身体也不会死，在血泊里疯狂大笑也不会死。

可他想起了伦敦的一片狼藉，想起饥饿虚弱的英国国民。

英国的脸比记忆中瘦了很多，两颊凹陷，颧骨更加明显。

“我不会让你死，英国，”美国再次吻上他的嘴唇，他撤出了一根手指，只留下一根在柔软的黏膜里温柔翻搅，他在英国的面前展开鲜血淋漓的手掌，“你刚刚才说了爱我，我还没有回答你，我还没有再让你感受一次我的爱，英国，我当然不会让你就这样死去。”

手掌贴上苍白的侧脸，它是那么小，那么瘦，它在英国的脸上涂抹颜料，红色的花瓣搭配翠绿的叶片，它们比后院的哪一株玫瑰都要来得美丽。

夏夜的昆虫时隔百年再次开始鸣叫，地心的熔岩翻滚冒泡。

英国的吐息就在滚烫的火山口，它让里面的岩石持续燃烧。

“张嘴，”像从前那个发疯的英国一样，美国用红色的左手捏住他的下颚，强迫他露出了粉色的口腔，“只有我能救你，英国，张嘴。”

这个地方美国再熟悉不过，就算过了一百多年，他还是清晰地记得每一寸每一毫。每一道沟壑，每一处凸起。

英国的眼里荡起泪光，被牢牢抵住的喉咙因为干呕而不停收缩，他似乎想要大叫，却被从里到外填得没有一丝缝隙，连声音都无法逃逸。

“难受吗，疼吗，英国？”美国稍微离开了那个痉挛不止的地方，爱怜地抚摸着快要因为窒息而失神的眼睛，再一次用力撞向最深处，在英国痛苦挣扎的声音里扬起了嘴角，“如果不难受，你怎么能知道我爱你，如果不流血，你怎么会知道我是多么爱你！”

他不停挺动下身，毫不在意左上那颗最长的虎牙总是划过他，很疼，太疼了，可那是英国在对他告白，那是他在说他爱他。

为了回报英国的爱，他的动作一次比一次用力。英国在哭，他在哭，就像那时候一样，那时候他也是这样痛苦地闭上眼睛，随着每一次的贯穿而抽泣。

“为什么不笑呢？你为什么不笑！”美国抓住了那些散乱在床上的金发，将那颗试图逃走的头固定在原处，“你让我不要忘记你，你让我这样爱着你，我做到了，可你为什么不笑！”

口水流出英国被撑得发红的嘴角，与被抹在脸上的血液混合，装点了灰色的床铺。

美国的眼泪溢出眼眶，滑落脸颊，英国从不看向自己的目光充斥脑海，“你想逃吗，英国，像从前的我一样，你也想要逃走吗？”

他像森林里的野兽一样动作着、贯穿着，死死压住身下的另一只野兽，让它发出咆哮。

“你不可以走，你必须和我待在一起，你把鲜血灌进我的爱情，那就接好这把利刃。它是你亲手铸造的，英国，它本来可以单纯、温柔、羞涩地爱着你！”

英国的挣扎逐渐减弱，他只是抓着美国的衣角，从已然肿起的喉咙里发出微弱的哭声。

为什么要哭呢，英国，这不是你想要的吗？

美国在高潮的前一秒离开了那个被折磨太久的口腔，像很久很久以前一样，熔岩喷发在左手掌心。

白色、红色，他想起了从英国身体里滴落的东西，颤抖的双腿，痛苦的泪水。

“我本来可以，温柔地爱你……”

英国半睁着眼睛躺在原地，他的嘴因为张大了太久而无法完全闭紧，他的身体还在痉挛，不时发出干呕的声音。

左手手臂的粉红绷带已经变成深红，胸口剧烈起伏，像是溺水的人总算吸到了氧气。

“玫瑰为什么鲜红？”

美国被卸掉了全身的力气，他坐在英国的身边，发呆地看着掌心混合的液体，喃喃地自问自答。

“它们破土于鲜血之中，植根在……”

手心突然被拉下，干裂的唇瓣覆盖绽开的皮肤，舌尖舔舐疼到发麻的伤口。

红色、白色，一起被吸进口腔，滑过喉咙，经过食管，最后进入空无一物的胃袋。

英国抬起眼睛，失神而长久地望进美国的眼底。

他舔舐着，吞咽着，直到伤口不再溢出鲜血，直到伤痕永远无法消逝，像是胸膛和侧腹的疤痕，证明彼此的爱情。

身上传来剧痛，他知道，那是国土正在被轰炸的象征，西太平洋的港湾，他的右手，此刻它已经无法动作。

美国躺在了床上，被舔吻许久的左手伸进英国的发间，梳理那些变得干燥枯黄的头发。

“它们破土于鲜血之中，植根在骨肉之上。”

他喃喃地重复着，一遍又一遍。

英国闭上了眼睛。

他躺在夜色里，唇瓣微微开启，呼吸平稳而宁静。

“你睡着了吗？”

美国吻他的唇。

「英格兰，你睡着了吗？」

少年的声音因为紧张而颤抖。

回答他们的，只有永不停歇的仲夏奏鸣曲。

Fin.


End file.
